The Darkness Takes It's Toll
by Georgie0815
Summary: (Set around S5 E2) Zelena wants to take Emma's power but in doing so hurts her and now Emma is dying with her magic out of control. Will everyone else be able to save her in time? (I'm really bad at Summaries sorry)
1. Chapter 1

Note: Hello, This is my second fanfiction and is set around episode 2/3 of season 5 (Btw loving Dark Swan) and is my own version, sort of, of season 5 (Not that I'm not liking Adam and Eddy's season 5, this is just my idea). So enjoy and please review (good or bad I really don't mind) :)

Zelena had been planning it for ages, running away with her unborn child and then finally getting her revenge on her sister. There was, however, just one issue. She couldn't leave town. If she stayed inside the town lines it was just a matter of time before Regina or someone found her and she would be locked back up again. No she needed a portal or something. And then one night it hit her, she needed power to try and get a portal. She needed Emma. She needed the dagger. Since returning from Camelot, Zelena had not been locked back up again and instead she'd been hiding and trying to find out if there was a possible way out of Storybrooke. Disguised as Regina she went round to the Charming's apartment, assuming Emma would leave control to her parents. "Regina, what are you doing here?" Mary Margaret asked as she opened the door. "I need Emma's dagger." Zelena replied.

"Don't you remember? We don't have it." David replied.

"What do you mean? Does Emma still have it?" Zelena asked.

"No. She gave it to Henry. But why do you want it?" Mary Margaret asked getting suspicious.

"I just need to know where it is. With Gold now awake I don't want him suddenly going after it, or worse my sister." The Charming's nodded in agreement.

"Have you seen...Emma?" Mary Margaret asked quietly. It was almost as if she wasn't sure whether to say Emma or The Dark One. Zelena shook her head which made Mary Margaret look as if she was about to cry. "I'm sure she'll be alright. We'll get her back." She said, not wamting to arouse suspicion. Charming put his arm around his wife as Zelena left. When she was down the stairs she turned back into her normal self and smiled. Zelena strolled down town to Regina's house where from the garden she saw Regina in the kitchen and Henry upstairs. She poofed herself into Henry's bedroom.

"Zelena, what are you doing here?" Henry said sounding very concerned and slowly walking towards the door.

"You mean I can't just pop in to say hello to my nephew?" She replied with a sinister smile.

"Not when my mom wants you locked up. What do you want?"

"Rumour has it that you have the dagger, where is it?"

"Why do you want it?" Henry simply replied.

"Well if I told you that would be no fun now, would it? And by the fact that you haven't denied having it yet, I'm going to guess that you do have it. So where is it?" She said moving closer towards Henry. But Henry never said a word. By now Zelena was getting frustrated. She held her hand out as if she was about to use some sort of magic to threaten him but before she could Henry cried out for Regina. Within moments Regina burst through the door.

"Zelena?" Regina said confused.

"Back off sis." Zelena simply said before waving her hand and Regina collapsed to the floor.

"Mom!" Henry cried.

"Now I will wake your mom up just give me the dagger."

"Never." Henry said.

"Don't push me Henry, I could hurt your mom a lot worse but I won't if you just give me the dagger." Henry could take no more and slowly walked over to his bed and lifted up his pillow before taking the dagger out from underneath it. "Here." He said. Zelena took the dagger and, as she promised, woke Regina up. She then left the room in a puff of green smoke.

"What just happened?" Regina asked.

"Zelena got the dagger." Henry said and Regina looked at him with a worried expression.

Outside Zelena went down Main street held the dagger out in front of her. "Dark One I summon thee." She announced and within moments Emma appeared in front of her.

"What do you want me to do Zelena?" Emma asked.

"Die"


	2. Chapter 2

And with that Zelena launched the dagger at Emma, it hit her just above her left shoulder causing her to cry out. Zelena smirked as Emma stumbled back, her magic going out of control. The street lights around her burst and the lights in the shops flickered. "Hey Greenie!" A voice shouted from behind all of a sudden. Zelena turned to find Regina, Robin, Killian and the Charmings running towards her. Regina pushed her hand forward and her magic froze Zelena temporarily. "Emma!" Mary Margaret shouted as her daughter fell to the ground. Her and Killian caught her just as she hit the ground.

Meanwhile Charming and Robin had managed to put Pan's cuff on Zelena and hand cuff her just in case.

"We'll take care of Zelena while you take Emma back to your apartment. " Regina told Mary Margaret.

"Shouldn't we take her to hospital, she's bleeding really bad." She replied. Regina shook her head.

"No Whale won't be able to help with this. Just take her back to your apartment amd I'll be there soon." Regina, Robin and Charming then took Zelena back to her room in the institute below the hospital. "Now Zelena, what do you want with the Dark One's powers?" Regina asked.

"Well if I told you that would be no fun, would it?" Zelena replied. Regina held her hand out chocking her sister with magic.

"You better tell us or I swear to God-" Regina started.

"Regina, stop please." Robin interrupted. Regina dropped her hand and looked over at Robin.

"Robin, whats going on? She tried to kill Emma!"

"But she's also carrying my child. I feel bad, thats all." But David was having none of it and pulled his sword out and held it up to the Wicked Witch's throat.

"Why did you try and take Emma's power?" He demanded.

"Well you see, although Robin there seems to still care for me I'm afraid dearie you were just a pawn in my plan on getting revenge on Regina. With the Dark One's power I could do anything. I would finally be able to destroy you and be able to run away with this child." Zelena said to Regina.

"Well as long as I'm alive, you're not getting that." Regina said as she walked out, soon followed by David and after a few moments Robin.

"Regina look about what I said-" Robin began.

"I know, I understand. You don't need to explain yourself." Regina said and continued to walk in front of him.

"I'm such an idiot. " Robin said quietly to David.

"No you're not. You're allowed to care for her as, like you said, she is carrying your child. Regina's just having a hard time right now, she'll be alright soon." David said.

"I hope so. I love her." Robin said looking ahead at Regina. The trio quickly reached the apartment where the unconcious Emma had been laid on David and Mary Margaret's bed. "Is she okay?" David asked.

"I..I don't know. I pulled the dagger out but her blood, it's black." Mary Margaret said as she pulled down Emma's shirt to show them. And she wasn't wrong, Emma's wound on her shoulder had blood as black as night pouring out of it which everyone was unable to stop. Regina knelt down and waved her hand over the wound and it slowly sealed up. "Did you fix it?" Killian asked.

"I stopped the bleeding but from the looks of the skin around it I'd say Zelena dipped the dagger in some sort of poison to make sure she definitely killed her." Regina replied.

"Is she going to be alright?" Everyone turned to find Henry at the door. Mary Margaret walked over and put her arm aroumd him.

"She's going to be fine Henry." She said. Regina looked up at David with a concerned look.

"But that still doesn't explain why her blood is black." Killian said changing the subject.

"I don't know, I've never seen anything like it before." Regina said.

"Well we could ask someone who might have done." Mary Margaret said. Everyone else looked at her confused. "Rumplestiltskin?"

All of a sudden the lights in the room started to flicker. Everyone looked over at Emma, who was now tossing and turning in the bed. Suddenly she shot up, her eyes open wide and her breathing fast. "Emma what happened?" David asked. Emma was now shaking dramatically and most of the light bulbs had now burst. Emma just stared over at her son.

"It was Henry. I...I had to kill him."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, first thanks to everyone who has reviewes and followed this story :) please continue to review (good or bad) as I love to hear what you think. Secondly I know this chapter isn't the best but trust me the next one will be better.

Henry just gazed at his mother who clearly hadn't realised where she was or what she just said. Almost bursting into tears Henry ran out of the room. "Henry wait!" Regina said as she ran after him. Everyone looked round at Emma, who was still in some sort of trance. Emma then slowly went to get out of the bed but as she put her arm down she cried out with the pain and quickly snapped out of the trance. "What the hell?" She said as she pulled her shirt down to reveal the wound.

"Emma, are you okay?" Her father asked. Emma looked up at the people around her. She wasn't sure how she felt if she was honest.

"Swan, are you still the dark one?" Killian asked quietly. If everyone else was homest they were all thinking it.

"Yes." Emma replied as if it was obvious. "I think." She then said under her breath.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Killian asked.

"I don't know!" Emma snapped back. She started to walk around the apartment slowly as if she was trying to find her balance or something.

"Emma, you alright?" Mary Margaret asked putting her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"I'm fine, now if you'll excuse me." She said before flicking her hand up. But nothing happened. Emma tried again but yet still nothing happened. "She doesn't have magic." Killian mumbled.

"Damnit!" Emma exclaimed. She threw her hands down in anger and a flash of light shot out from them and once again the lights flickered.

"No, she just can't control her magic." David said to Killian. "Maybe we should try Blue, she might be able to help." Mary Margaret nodded in agreement and David and Robin ran out of the room. Emma sat back down on the bed, her hands twitching as if she was trying to get her magic to work.

"Swan you said that you 'had' to kill Henry, why?" Killian asked as he sat down next to her. For a brief second he saw tears in her as she explained. "Because Henry is the only one that can do it, take the darkness out of me. He's the author." She said as she just looked straight ahead. "What about Merlin? Didn't the Apprentice say we needed him?"

"Yes because Henry broke the quill and Merlin is one the only ones strong enough to make a new one. But Henry has to be the one to write it." Just then Emma's head shot up and she stared at the window where she saw Rumplestiltskin sitting. "That's right Dearie. So if you want to keep your power, you know what you have to do." He said.

"Get out!" Emma exclaimed. Both Killian and Mary Margaret looked at the window but of course they saw no one. "Get out!" Emma repeated.

"Of course you could just kill Merlin." Rumple continued.

"I'm not killing anyone!" Emma said. This time the whole room seemed to shake and the window shattered. Killian took hold of Emma's arms and faced her towards him. "Hey Swan look at me. You're alright." He said. "Who are you talking to?"

"It's just ever since becoming the Dark One, he's always been there. Rumplestiltskin. " She said quietly. "I..I can't get him out my head." She continued. Killian looked up at Mary Margaret who just looked confused. "But Gold is-" She began.

"No, not Gold. Rumplestiltskin." Emma said. During this Mary Margaret and Killan saw a glimpse of good in Emma, as if she was becoming herself again, but then that changed when Emma the stood up and tried to get herself out of the room again. "For God's sake!" She exclaimed and once again the room began to shake and the lampshade fell to the floor, narrowly missing Mary Margaret.

Meanwhile Regina caught up with Henry, who now had tears running down his face. "Henry listen to me, Emma didn't mean what she said." She said grabbing his hand.

"Are you...sure?" Henry stuttered.

"Of course I'm sure. Dark One or not Emma would never hurt you in the slightest. We may not get along all the time but I know your mom, and trust me she is not going to hurt you." Henry gave a weak smile before leaning in and hugging Regina.

When the mother and son finally got back up to the apartment, David and Robin had just got back with Blue. "What's going on?" Regina asked as she walked over to the bed where Emma was now laid asleep. "I've put Emma into a temporary coma since her dark magic is out of control I think this will be best in ensuring she doesn't hurt anyone while you find a cure." Blue replied.

"Can you help us?" Henry asked.

"I would Henry but to be honest with you I've never seen anything like this before." Blue said showing them Emma's wound where the dagger had hit her. It was now a weird shade of blue and spreading through her veins. "Must have been something the witch got from Oz." Regina said under her breath.

"But I think I know someone who might be able to help. Gold." Blue said. Everyone looked concerned at each other but deep down they knew it was the best plan.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, sorry for not updating in a few weeks. Anyway this chapter is a little longer as I'm not shure when I'll next update with school work and that.

"Gold?" David shouted as he opened the door to the previous Dark One's shop closely followed by Regina and Killian. Gold eventually came out with Belle. "Hello Dearie, need my help I'm guessing?" He said.

"It's Emma, she's...well not in great shape." Killian answered.

"Ah yes, I heard Miss Swan was the new Dark One."

"Well she might not be for much longer as she was stabbed by my sister this morning." Regina said.

"Wait so Emma is still the Dark One now?" Belle asked. All three nodded. "Well I think you're safe as becoming the Dark One is an instantaneous thing."

"So why didn't it work?" David asked.

"Because Dearie becoming the Dark One is something that has to be done with passion, you've got to think why am I doing this? Who am I protecting? You've got to really want it." Gold said.

"And Emma was protecting me." Regina said under her breath.

"But still the dagger was dipped in some sort of poison and now Emma is very sick." Killian stated.

"Well I can help you but if she was poisoned I will need that poison." Gold said. "But you kmow I can only help cure her, not take the darkness out of her." The trio nodded. Just then David got a call from Mary Margaret.

"Hello, is everything okay?" He answered.

"No." Mary Margaret replied sounding scared. "Its Emma, she's gone."

The three of them quickly ran back to the Charming's apartment where they cound the door knocked down and Mary Margaret sat on the bed. "What happened?" Regina asked.

"Emma had a dream again about killing Henry and then she woke up. She tried to leave but I stopped her and she got mad and the knocked the door down." Mary Margaret said.

"We have to go find her." Killian said.

"Calm down pirate, maybe you should let your girlfriend be on her own for a while. It seems her magic only goes weird when she's stressed so maybe being on her own will calm her down." Regina suggested.

"So what do you suggest we do?"

"Go to my sister and see if she has the poision to help Emma."

"But we need to make sure she's okay." David said.

"Alright if you want we'll stop by her house to see if she's there." Regina replied and the guys nodded in agreement.

"I'm coming with you." Mary Margaret demanded.

"No." David replied. "Please, you should stay here and take care of Neal and if you hear anything from Emma call us." David said before kissing his wife.

When the trio got to Zelena's cell they found the door open. As they walked in they saw Robin sat there with her.

"Robin!" Regina exclaimed.

"Oh hello sis." Zelena replied.

"What's going on?"

"Well we were just about to make passionate love to eachother before you walked in." Zelena replied with a cheeky grin.

"No Regina, she had a scan photo of the baby and I wanted to see it." Robin explained.

"Oh..okay." Regina said almost speechless.

"Look Regina nothing happned I swear." Robin said.

"It's...alright. Look Zelena do you have the poision you put on the dagger before you stabbed her?" Regina said switching subjects.

"Umm let me think...no." She replied.

"Well where is it?" Regina demanded.

"Ah you know what they say about baby brain and all that, well I seem to not remember-"

"You little-" Regina started before David pulled her away.

"Regina don't do this now. How about we go to Emma's and then come back here?" He suggested. Regina nodded before all three left the cell. They made their way over to Emma's new home where Regina flicked her wrist and the door flew open.

"That's odd." She said.

"What?" Killian replied.

"Well I would have thought the Dark One would had protected her home."

" Maybe she has nothing to hide." When the trio walked in they saw the very empty looking house which Emma now called home. The walls were gray, all the rooms were dark and there was no life in the place at all. "Well I don't think she's here." Regina said since Emma had not stopped them from coming in. Killian went to look upstairs and when he got up there he opened one of the doors where he found a bedroom filled with dreamcatchers. They were hung from the walls, window and bed posts. Hundreds of them. Meanwhile downstairs David tried to open one door but was blasted back by the magic. "What the hell?" He said getting up.

"Seems your daughter might have something to hide after all." Regina said raising a eyebrow. Just then Killian came downstairs holding one of the dreamcatchers. "So Emma seems to have found a hobby." He said holding it up. "There's hundreds of them upstairs. " Regina took it off him and studied it. "You know dreamcatchers can be used to hold memories, this may be how Emma took ours." Suddenly Regina's phone rang. "Hello." She answered.

"Regina, you've got to get down here...its Emma..she's...she's going to kill her." Robin said quickly in a paniced tone.

"Wait Robin, slow down. Who's she going to kill?"

"Zelena. Emma's locked me out, I can't get in."

At Zelena's cell Emma had the wicked witch pinned against the wall, strangling her. "You're not going to do it." Zelena said.

"Oh I think I will." Emma hissed. "First you kill Neal, then you try and kill me."

"Go on then Dark One, prove it." Zelena spat between breaths. "Anyway you wouldn't just be killing me, you'd be killing an unborn child as well. Now surely you of all people can sympathise with a pregnant woman behind bars."

"Don't try and get into my head." Emma replied as she tightened her grip. Justthen there was a loud bang at the door. "Emma!" Dsvid shouted. "Emma please, you're better than this." But Emma just ignored him. On the other side of the wall Regina pushed David out of her way and flicked her wrist to unlock the door. Howver by the time they had opened it Zelena was laid lifeless on the floor and they just watched as Emma left in a clound of smoke. Robin and Regina rushed over to Zelena and attempted to find a pulse efore Regina finally looked up at the others. "She's dead."


End file.
